Barcode scanners are commonly at point of sale (POS) terminals to scan barcodes of products to be purchased. Barcode scanners are also deployed for other purposes, such as at kiosks to scan products for price checking, transportation check-in and boarding kiosks and terminals, and the like. Quickness and accuracy of scanning are often important barcode scanner characteristics. Factors that affect the speed and accuracy of barcode scanners include illumination of a scan field, clarity of an image, and distance of an item presented for scanning from the scanner. Current barcode scanners have fixed camera lenses for only a single depth of field and lighting, which may sometimes be altered in brightness, cannot be altered in distance it is focused.